A Night Alone
by SesshyLover132
Summary: After a chase by rogue ninjas, Hinata is rescued by Naruto. Then, Naruto notices that it was getting late and suggested she stay with him, in a tent, alone. How will Hinata handle this night alone, will she confess her feelings? NarutoHinata


-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

A cry for help rang out through the forest as 16 year old Hinata Hyuga dodged another round of shuriken attacks. Cuts lined her arms, some bleeding, some not. The many rogue ninja behind her laughed, the leader of them grinning evilly when they approached her.

Hinata dodged a kunai and knew that she had to get away, she had grown stronger, yes, but with so many older ninja after her, she feared the worst. Suddenly, a large toad landed in front of her, protecting her from any attacks.

Atop the gargantuan toad stood a blonde figure, his clothes ruffling slightly in the slight breeze. From the surrounding forest an onslaught of shadow clones dived towards the group and attacked. Soon the bodies of the enemy nin lay around them, none moving, none breathing.

The toad disappeared in a large burst of smoke and the blonde landed in front of Hinata. "N-Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed, heat immediately rising to her cheeks. "Hey, Hinata!" Naruto grinned, noticing the redness that had claimed her face.

"That was a close one wasn't it, Hinata-chan?" He asked, still grinning happily. She merely nodded weakly, still slightly over whelmed from the fact that her longtime crush/love stood before her.

A question suddenly found its way into Naruto's mind, "Hold on a second," He said, scratching the back of his head, "what are you doing so far from the village?" He, himself, had an excuse he'd been on a mission in the land of wind-escorting some lord and his daughter home after they had visited-but Hinata on the other hand...

He looked at her and waited for her to answer. "I..." She began before taking a deep breath and deciding to tell him the truth. "I was taking a walk." Naruto blinked "So far out in the forest?" She nodded, "I wanted to be away from the everything and I guess I started day dreaming because the next thing I knew those rogue ninjas were chasing me..."

Naruto shook his head, slightly amused but also appalled at what could have happened. He looked out onto the horizon and noted the setting sun. "It's getting late, how about you stay with me, Hinata-chan? I have some blankets and a tent" He asked, pointing to the setting sun to indicate his point.

Hinata hesitated, a night with Naruto? Alone? Naruto seemed to sense her uncertainty. "It's getting dark, Hinata-chan. Besides, I'll stay as far away from you in the tent as you want." He promised, setting his pack down and riffling through it until he found the tent.

Ten minutes later, Hinata and Naruto were both wrapped in blankets, sitting in the small tent. "So, Hinata-chan, wanna play a game?" He asked, bored. Hinata looked up from her hands. "Alright, Naruto-kun," She said, "what game to do you want to play?" He tapped his chin with his finger before grinning hugely. "How about truth or dare?!" He exclaimed excitedly and Hinata smiled on the inside, he was as hyper as ever.

"Okay them.." She agreed, turning to face him completely. "You go first, Naruto-kun." He nodded and asked "Truth or dare, Hinata-chan?" She mulled it over quickly and decided "Truth."

"Hm" He mumbled trying to think of something to ask her. "I've got it!" He cried, "who do you like, Hinata-chan?" Hinata blushed again, embarrassment swelling inside of her, "Uh..."

"Well," She muttered, licking her now dry lips, "He's our age." "Uh-huh, go on" Naruto said, eager to find out who it was. "He lives in our village." She hinted, nervous. The blonde in front of her nodded, concentration clear on his face. "He's very strong and has a good sense of smell."

'Maybe it's, Kiba?' Naruto thought, his heart sinking. "He's kind of a knuckle head at times..." Hinata smiled. Naruto, again, nodded. 'Kiba is a knuckle head sometimes.'

"H-have you guessed yet, Naruto-kun?" She asked, twiddling her thumbs.

"Is it Kiba?!" He guessed. "W-what? N-no it's not Kiba-san..." She stuttered, surprised. Naruto frowned and hope entered his chest. "More clues please." He pleaded, clasping his hands together in front of him. She complied, "He knows some very powerful moves." She whispered, memories of the rasengan entering her mind's eye.

"And" She took a deep breath, "He dreams of becoming the next Hokage." Shock appeared on Naruto's whiskered face as realization dawned on him. "M-me?" He asked, pointing to himself. She nodded, blushing furiously.

"You have a crush on me? But how?! Why would you have a crush on me when there are so many better? I mean I don't really have any likeable things about me..." Naruto cried, confusion and disbelief on his features.

"That's not true, Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, shocked he could think so low of himself. "You're funny, strong, sweet, smart, and handsome! Never let anyone tell you otherwise!" She scolded before flushing when she realized what she had said.

Naruto's hear was beating rapidly, hope having entered him once again. He scooted forward until his knees touched Hinata's. "How long have you liked me?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him. "For a while now..." She mumbled, still embarrassed from her words.

"Then, why didn't you tell me before?" He question. "B-because I was scared... I know how much you like Sakura-chan" She whispered, tears brimming her eyes. "I knew and still know that I can't compete with her, she's more beautiful than me and more graceful too" She sniffled, quietly. She jumped in surprise, however, when Naruto's arms encircled her waist and pulled her against his chest.

"Oh, Hinata-chan," He chuckled softly, "I haven't liked Sakura for a long time." "Y-you haven't?" She asked, relishing in the feel of his arms around her. "Nope" Naruto shook his head. "T-then who do you like, Naruto-kun?" She muttered, staring at him.

"Take a guess." He challenged, turning her to face him and looking her in the eyes. She gasped, surprised to see the emotions swirling in the blue orbs. She saw happiness, hope, and...love, she saw love shimmering in his eyes.

Her eyes fluttered closed when Naruto leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss started soft but then turned passionate as Hinata's hands fisted into Naruto's blonde hair, his own wrapping more tightly around her waist.

Their tongues battled one another for dominance, Naruto won and pulled back, breaking the kiss as he did so. He grinned wickedly when she saw Hinata's clouded lavender orbs. He layed on his back, Hinata resting comfortably against his chest.

He pulled the blankets over them and watched as Hinata sighed in contentment. "Naruto-kun?" She whispered, softly. "Hm?" He asked equally quiet. "I love you" She mumbled, her breathing beginning to even out.

Naruto smiled tenderly and kissed the crown of her head, "I love you too Hinata, now sleep."


End file.
